1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital TV, and more particularly to a video display processor for a High Definition Television.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The Grand Alliance of the United States allows many types of video formats for a digital TV. Accordingly, the digital TV receiver must be capable of processing the many types of transmitted video formats including different frame rates of 24 Hz, 30 Hz, 60 Hz for interlaced scanning or progressive scanning, and different image resolutions of 480xc3x97640, 480xc3x97704, 720xc3x971280, 1080xc3x971920. However, even if a High Definition TV (HDTV) receiver successfully processes the video format to initiates the display, the HDTV transmissions may have to broadcasted simultaneously with the pre-established NTSC broadcasting for an indefinite period of time. Thus, the HDTV display processor should also be capable of receiving and displaying both the digital and analog video formats of the NTSC transmissions.
Moreover, because the PC monitor has a better picture quality than the conventional NTSC monitor, the viewers may choose the PC monitor as the digital TV receiver. Accordingly, the digital TV processor should further be capable of receiving and displaying the VGA signals of the PC data. Therefore, the video processor for a HDTV ideally requires converting the digital signals, the NTSC signals, and the VGA signals as well as the On Screen Display (OSD) data into an uniform frame size and a Y Cb Cr color system.
In a related art, the format conversion and the OSD processing were performed prior to the analog signal processing. However, such analog processing requires additional hardware, including a memory for an OSD data processing.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to solve at least the problems and disadvantages of the related art.
Another object of the present invention is to optimize the necessary hardware for a HDTV video processor in converting data of various color formats into a uniform format. More particularly, an object of the present invention is to optimize the hardware for an OSD data processing in converting data of various color formats and OSD formats into a uniform format.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained as particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve the objects and in accordance with the purposes of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the HDTV video processor includes a format converter, a OSD processor, and a color space converter arranged in a successive order to convert the video image data from a multiple color formats into a RGB color space without the necessity of an additional memory.